Some Digital Video Recorders (DVRs, also known as Personal Video Recorders or PVRs), Satellite/Cable Receivers and other types of television Set-Top Boxes (STBs) include Caller ID Display functionality, where the phone number and name associated with an incoming phone call is displayed on the television screen.
Published United States patent application No. 20030012353 A1 by Tang, et al., filed Jul. 9, 2001, and entitled PHOTO CALLER ID, describes a system and method for providing a photo enhanced caller ID service where a photo image associated with a subscriber is stored at a central office and transmitted with a telephone call and is displayed on the television screen of the recipient of the incoming call. Alternatively, the image is displayed on a screen of the recipient's telephone set. Tang, at el., however, do not describe a system whereby the recipient selects, or pre-selects, the image associated with the caller together with, or alternatively, select personal information of the caller such as spouse's name, children's names, birthdays, business address and telephone, email addresses and so forth. Tang, et al., further do not describe a solution where the enhanced caller ID information is stored on the recipient's set-top box.